1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to technology that may enhance performance of a non-blocking texture cache memory for a texture mapping pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-blocking cache refers to a cache capable of performing a handling operation according to a cache miss when the cache miss occurs, and simultaneously processing consecutive cache accesses.
The non-blocking cache may use an out-of-order process for an execution type, and may use two processes, an out-of-order process and an in-order process for a completion type. The out-of-order process completes an operation in an execution order and thus, overhead may be absent.
Many systems require an in-order completion and thus, there may be some constraints on using the out-of-order process. The in-order completion process may complete an operation in an input order and thus, may be used for all of the systems and also be stable. However, a predetermined method may be required to correct a completion order to match an input order.
Texture mapping that operates based on the out-of-order completion process may cause an issue in the case of applying an alpha blending process or a multi-texturing process and thus, the in-order completion may be required.